A New Slayer
by EmperorRevan
Summary: Many dragons liked humans. And so, many dragons took humans under their wings and taught them their ways. What happens when a new dragon slayer that no one knew about comes to join Fairy Tail? (After the GMG arc)
1. chapter 1

**AN: I basically got the idea for this as I watched a certain part of an arc. You will understand soon ;)**

 _Somewhere in the land of Fiore_

Third Person POV

A young man of about 19 years of age walked along a forest path. The young traveler didn't have much on his person, at least not much that was visible. He wore a black cloak that had silver accents and a dragon on his back. The cloak also came with a hood, the same hood covered his face only exposing his mouth and the tips of silver hair. He also carried a large pack around.

Not to far away from the traveler, waiting in the bushes and trees by the path, were an experienced group of bandits who had been causing trouble for both travelers and the army alike. The silver haired traveler seemed to have no idea of what awaited him.

When the traveler reached a certain point in the road was when the bandits sprung their trap. They jumped from the bushes and trees, making sure to quickly surround the traveler. This was their usual routine, no matter who was coming along the path. Some people would call it paranoia. They called it staying alive.

The bandits were all lightly armed, having swords and farming tools as weapons, the rare battle axe being handled here or there. Each of the weapons were in poor condition however, each weapon having rust or knicks in the blade. Each bandit only had a light leather or hide armor, the armor having patches in some places.

Eventually a man, presumably the leader, stepped up to confront the traveler. The leader had a cocky smirk on his face as he stepped up, "Well well well boys, looks like another fool decided to come down _our_ path!" The other bandits all roared with laughter at the poor travelers apparent poor fortune. The leader then turned to the traveler, "Well _boy_ , I'll give you two options. You can either hand over all your jewels and posessions and leave in one piece -with all your clothes no less!- or you can try and resist and we will take what you have by force, and leave you stripped and in pain!"

The bandits roared with laughter once more as the traveler stayed silent. At first they thought this meant he would do as they had commanded. That is, until he smirked, "Time for another group of bandits to meet its end.."

Before the bandits could think of what hr meant, a bright silver light erupted from the mans mouth. The light bathed the area in silver, eventually enveloping the bandits completely.

 _line-break_

The traveler took all of the bandits jewels as well as any possesions that would sell for a high price. Even if they were stolen items it wasn't like they would make it back to their owners, they would be used as _evidence_ against the bandits and that would be a waste.

Eventually he nodded in satisfaction, a small smile forming on his lips, "What a bunch of idiots. The army shouldn't be too far off now, so these guys will get what they deserve."

The man pocketed all the cash and small items before he began walking away from the bandits unconscious and badly burned bodies.

An hour later the army arrived and took all the bandits into custody, only able to wonder if the person who dealt with these bandits was the same person who had been taking out the others.

 _line-break_

The traveler had set up a campire in the middle of the woods, away from the main path. He was close to reaching his destination, a place his mother had told him to go if she was gone.

He hadn't tried to reach it right away, deciding to take out bandits, murderers, rapists, pedophiles, a strange group called the butt jiggle gang who wanted to worship him as a god for his power. He still had nightmares about their cruel and unsual ways to punish people...

He brought his hood down, sighing as he thought, _'Soon. Soon I'll join that guild that mother told me about. I'll make her proud...'_

He sighed as he put out the fire and laid his pack down behind him, he laid his head down on the pack and promptly fell asleep.

 _Time-skip next day_

 _Outskirts of the forest, near Magnolia_

Third Person POV

The silver haired traveler sighed in relief as the town of Magnolia came into view. This part of his journey has finally come to a close. It would open the way for a new adventure.

He walked down the streets of Magnolia, the citizens each giving him a strange look. Whenever strangers came around Magnolia it never ended well. Like when Phantom Lord had come knocking.

So the citizens watched, making sure that they all kept their distance from the newcomer. Some of them realized that he was heading in the direction of a guild. The pride and joy of Magnolia. The very guild that put Magnolia on the map and brought tourists from all across Fiore.

The Fairy Tail guild. The strongest, strangest, most famed guild in all of Fiore.

The silver haired man couldn't help but smile. He had finally arrived at his destination after so long.

He didn't stay outside so that he could go and admire the guild hall however. He could tell from the loud noises inside that the guild was having another one of their famed, over the top brawls.

The man, tired from all of his travels, walked past the fighting Fairy Tail mages. He noticed a women with scarlet red hair who was enjoying a strawberry cake.

Another women sat with a barrel full of alcohol. Quite honestly she should be _dead_ , but Fairy Tail mages always seemed to defy all logic.

The loudest of the bunch seemed to be a fire mage and an ice mage. The scent of the fire mage made him stop however.

 _'A dragon slayer... a flame one by the smell of him. I wasn't aware this guild had other dragon slayers. Theres lightning, Iron, and Sky too... at least I'm not alone.'_

He shook his head and kept walking, noticing how all the other dragon slayers were now staring at him.

He made his way up to the bar at long last, standing behind a short old man with white hair and a funny white beard. The man smelled like alcohol.

The weary traveler coughed into his hand to get the attention of the old man, "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be the master of this guild, would you?"

The old man turned around, a wide smile on his face and a warm look in his eyes, "Why indeed I am young man, I am the third and sixth master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyer, now who might you me?"

The traveler brought his hood down and smiled back at Makarov, a twinkle in his eyes, "My name is Plasmatus but you can call me Plas."

Makarov nodded, "Alright Plas, why have you come to Fairy Tail? Do you need a job done?"

Plasmatus just shook his head, "No, I wish to join your guild and become a fellow mage of Fairy Tail."

Makarov nodded again, seemingly unsurprised by this, "Hmm, alright. Well can you tell me what type of magic you use?"

Plas nodded, "Yeah of course, I'm a third generation dragon slayer and I use Plasma dragon slaying magic."

The guild hall instantly became quiet at what he said. Soon after a glass dropped and broke, breaking everyone out of their shock...

 **Yep, the plasma dragon slayer. I got the idea when I was watching the gmg arc, when the adamantine dragon slayer came about. It made me think more until I eventually came upon plasma. I just couldn't resist! hope you all like it, rememver to review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. chapter 2

**AN: Hello all! Get to the chapter!**

 _The Fairy Tail guild hall_

Third Person POV

The tension in the guild hall was so thick it could be cut with a butter knife. It was rare for the guild to be so quiet, and they had good reason to be so.

The "plasma" dragon slayer. The news was so shocking that it silenced the rowdy Fairy Tail guild.

That was when a glass fell and broke. And all hell broke loose.

The guild members surrounded the new dragon slayer, bombarding him with questions.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen Grandeeney?"

"How about Igneel? Metalicana?"

Erza Scarlet had a frown on her face as she looked at the new arrival.

Makarov eventually slammed his fist down onto the bar counter to get everyones attention, "That is enough! You will leave this boy alone!" He turned his gaze to Plas, "I am sorry about them, excuse their rudeness. Is there anyway you could demonstrate what your magic can do? Maybe prove your a dragon slayer by eating plasma?"

Plas had a thoughtful look on his face before he shook his head, "I got a better idea. Got any strong lightning mages for me to fight?"

Makarov raised an eyebrow at Plas before he nodded, "Yes, in fact he is a 'second generation' dragon slayer. His name is Laxus. However I would warn against fighting him."

Plas had a confident look on his face however, "Don't worry, I can handle him."

"You can handle me huh? How about we take this outside and see if you can 'handle' me." Laxus looked down at Plas from the second floor of the guild hall.

Plas looked up at the lightning dragon slayer, "Alright, lets go then."

Plas went around to the back of the guild with Laxus, the rest of Fairy Tail not far behind.

They stood across from each other on the beach behind the guild. **(AN: I remember their being a beach with the first guild hall and I know the second was built in the same place. I don't know if the third was though, just making an assumption so feel free to correct me)**

The two dragon slayers looked at each other in silence as the chatter from the Fairy Tail mages settled down. The mages had all been betting not on who would win, but how long it would take Plas to lose.

When silence finally reigned supreme was when Laxus struck.

He wasted no time and turned into lightning, quickly approaching and trying to strike the plasma dragon slayer.

Plas barely dodges with wide eyes however, _'Hes fast! If that hit me, it wouldn't end well.'_

He jumps away from Laxus to try and get some breathing room, however Laxus doesn't let up and is quickly back in front of Plas. He throws another punch at Plas, who tries to block because he is unable to dodge.

He blocks the attack but is sent flying into the air, landing a few fert away from Laxus.

Laxus stops to scoff at the newcomer, "Yeah, you can handle me alright. Time to finish this up."

Laxus took out a deep breath before lightning suddenly covered his eyes as he used a roar that shot towards Plas.

However, Plas smirked and thought _'Finally, the kind of attack I can work with.'_

Right as the attack was about to strike was when it happened.

The lightning changed its course and shot up into...

"How the hell did he just eat lightning? He said he was a plasma dragon slayer!"

Plas smirked as everyone stood dumbfounded, "Shall I explain? Plasma is created by adding an electric charge to a gas, thats simply putting it. Lightning is made when, in the sky, ions rub up against each other and a charge is applied." He smirked, "However, to put things simply as I can see your all confused, lightning is basically a form of plasma. Meaning I can eat it. Meanwhile, a lightning dragon slayer can't eat my plasma." **(AN: Before anyone decides to throw a fit, I do know that this is grossly simplified and that I haven't gotten the science of it 100% correct. But quite frankly, whenever I looked up things composed of plasma, lightning always came up, along with neon signs, so there.)**

Laxus stood unimpressed, "Oh yeah? Then how come my lightning seemed to do decent enough damage when I hit you? For that matter, why didn't you eat it while I came at you?"

Plas shrugged, "Simple. You were too fast for me to eat it, if I tried I would have not had time to defend myself. The damage isn't from the lightning though, its more from your own physical strength."

Laxus narrowed his eyes as Plas started to speak again, "And now that I have finally proven I'm a dragon slayer... I can start fighting back." Laxus' eyes widened as Plas turned into a bright white substance that looked similar to lightning. As soon as he changed he had flashed in front of Laxus, " **Plasma dragon ROAR!** " Laxus was barely able to dodge by turning into lightning, though his leg had been momentarily caught in the breath attack.

 _'Damn, thats hotter than any of Natsu's flames. I need to be careful from here on out.'_

His moment of distraction gave Plas enough time to come down upon him again, " **Plasma dragons melting fist!** " The attack slammed into Laxus' back, the intense heat making Laxus gasp in pain.

The attack badly burned Laxus' back, leaving him on the ground and in pain.

Several guild members froze, wide eyed as they looked at Laxus' still form. The lightning dragon slayer didn't move off the ground.

After a moment the thunder legion ran over to Laxus to make sure he was ok, flipping him over and finding him unconscious.

The guild was shocked that Laxus, one of their best, had been beaten by a newcomer, even if said newcomer was a dragon slayer.

Plas looked up at all the Fairy Tail wizards with a small smile on his face, "Sooo... does this mean that I can join the guild?"

 **Yeah, I know its short especially for how long it took, but IRL stuff happens. Plus I don't want to write too much for the chapter. Remember to review, fav and follow!**


	3. chapter 3

_Fairy Tail guild hall_

Long story short, Plasmatus was allowed to join the guild.

At first there had been a few objections, but they came from the members who had joined not long after the games.

The members of Fairy Tail who had been a part of the guild for several years however welcomed him with open arms.

Of course, for Natsu that meant trying to start a fight with him.

" **Fire dragon iron fist!** " Plas jumped out of the way of the attack with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you trying to attack me? I haven't done anything wrong."

Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu's behavior, "Ignore the flame brain, he usually tries to fight people on a daily basis. Its nothing personal."

Natsu glared at Gray, "Shut up and find some clothes you damn stripper!"

Gray looked down and noticed he was in his boxers, "When did this happen?!"

Natsu was the one who rolled his eyes this time, "Idiot. And I'm not trying to fight you because you did something wrong or anything, I'm trying to fight you because you beat Laxus!"

Plas couldn't help but sweat drop, "And that has to do with you trying to fight me... how?"

Natsu grinned at him, "Well first of all to beat Laxus you would have to be pretty dang strong, and second if I beat you that means I'm stronger than Laxus!"

Natsu started to laugh as Plas blinked before he chuckled, "Oh I wasn't able to beat Laxus because I'm stronger than him. If I were as powerful as Laxus or more powerful that would put me on the same level as the wizard saint Jura, and as your ace Gildarts. I'm no where near theirs or Laxus' level of power."

Natsu blinked and looked at Plas in confusion, "What are you talking about? If your not stronger than Laxus how the hell did you beat him? Did you use some kind of trick?"

Plas shook his head, "Nah, no trick."

Natsu still looked confused however, "So how were you able to beat Laxus then?"

"Simple. Some of Laxus' main advantages, like his increidble speed, were countered by my own speed. His magic, his dragon slayer lightning, was not able to really hurt me. Don't get me wrong, his punches are _strong,_ but all he could really do is make me stronger. It was a fight Laxus couldn't win. Not until he finds another way to fight me."

Natsu nodded his head in understanding before he sighed, "Well... I'll still get stronger than Laxus some day!"

Plas smiled and shook his head. He had a feeling Natsu would be able to surpass Laxus.

Natsu suddenly turned serious, "I want to talk to you about something, something important."

Plas frowned, "Alright, what do you want to talk about."

Natsu turned around, "Follow me."

Plas frowned but followed Natsu in silence.

Natsu took him around to the back of the Fairy Tail guild where he had fought Laxus. Wendy and Gajeel were there waiting for them.

When they reached them Plas crossed his arms, "So, whats up?" The plasma dragon slayer quickly noticed the serious looks on all the first generation dragon slayers faces.

Natsu was the one who decided to explain, "We wanted to talk to you about something. You said you were a third generation dragon slayer?"

Plas nodded, "Yup, raised by a dragon and implanted with a dragon slaying lacrima. Why?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "Well first of all, is the dragon that raised you still alive?"

Plas seemed slightly confused by this question, "She was when I last saw her. Why?"

The three first generation dragon slayers seemed to loosen up a bit at his answer, it now felt like there was less tension in the air.

Natsu had a small smile on his face, "I was just asking because the other third generation dragon slayers that we know apparently killed their dragons."

Plas was shocked at the news before he narrowed his eyes, "Why the hell did they kill their dragons? That isn't right!"

Gajeel and Wendy nodded in agreememt while Natsu's frown returned, "Don't know. All they ever did was go on about how they killed their dragons with their bare hands, never told us why."

Plas frowned, "Alright, so whats the other reason that you brought me over here?"

Natsu sighed, "Did your dragon vanish like it never existed? And if it did, when did it vanish?"

Plas tilted his head and thought about it for a moment, "Well if I recall it was on July 7th year x777. Why?"

The three didn't seem very surprised by this answer and it ended up being Wendy who spoke up, "Because our dragons all vanished too, and on the exact same date. That was also the same date that Sting and Rogue, the other third generation dragon slayers, killed their dragons."

Again Plas looked shocked before he began to shake his head, "So all the dragons just up and vanished into thin air on the exact same date? That can't be a coincidence."

The first generation slayers were nodding already, Wendy again speaking up, "We already had a feeling that it couldn't really be a coincidence, but with your situation that helps confirm it. This also meansthat they must have had to leave whether they liked it or not. They didn't want to abandon us."

Plas had a contemplative look on his face, "Y'know, that explains why my mother was teaching me how to live alone and what to do when she was gone a month before she vanished. She already knew she would be gone and decided to prepare me."

"What?! Igneel didn't do that with me, he just left me high and dry!"

"Same with that rust bucket Metalicana!"

Wendy sighed, "Grandeeney helped me out on what to do in case anything ever happened to her..."

This left Natsu and Gajeel roaring in outrage at out their dragons didn't try to prepare them for their abscence at all.

However Plas eventually spoke up with a deep frown on his face, "Guys, your all not thinking of something."

"Not thinking is Salamanders specialty."

"You wanna go 'black steel'?!"

"Bring it Salamander!"

As the iron and fire dragon slayer butt heads Plas quickly grew irritated and yelled out, "ENOUGH!"

The two slayers stopped fighting and paif attention to Plas.

Plas sighed before he turned a grave look to the dragon slayers, "Guys, if they had to leave us at the same time, what did they have to do? And what is so serious that is has taken them fourteen years to do it?"

The other dragon slayers frowned in thought before they sighed.

Natsu started walking back to the guild hall, "Hopefully we will find out someday. Sitting around and thinking isn't gonna do us any good though."

Gajeel and Wendy agreed with the fire dragon slayer and followed him back to Fairy Tail.

Plas looked back up at the clear blue sky, lost in his own thoughts, _'Mom. Will I be able to tell them the truth? The real reason while your all gone?"_

 _"No, my dearest."_

 **And a little plot twist because I feel bad for not putting as much attention into this story as my other story. Plus I just came up with it. Hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions for the story PM me so that no one else will know what I'm up to! Remember to review follow and fav and to have a good day!**


End file.
